


Merry and Desperate Drought

by 9_miho



Series: Seven Made One [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_miho/pseuds/9_miho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Stormlands bestirred himself to give advice to three brothers, he never truly understood how his words could be so easily twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry and Desperate Drought

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Vienna Teng's "Drought."

“Live for the moment, boy,” the Stormlands said to Robert one cool spring night before the group of guardsman and lordling was to go the Vale, far from the rocky shores and crying gulls. “The next is never the same because each one dies and never comes again.”

Robert had nodded in response to this. When he had bloodied his war hammer and won a throne he never wanted with a queen that was a fragile icy bit of gilded glass, Robert spent the rest of his life drifting moment to moment, mourning the moments that were lost to him and the moments that could never be.

…

When Stannis shakily went to the pebbled beach below Storm’s End, his clothes splattered and still wet with smuggler’s blood, he came upon the Stormlands fishing with a long rod and an even longer line. The Stormlands was gaunt and gray and hollow-eyed. He ate an onion as he considered his baited line without much interest.

Then the Stormlands said to Stannis, without looking at him, “You weathered the storm.”

Stannis did not reply but he felt his heart blaze in his chest with those quiet words, easing the hollow chill that had filled him for so long.

…

“The sea is cruel and kind in turns, boy,” the Stormlands said to Renly, who sat frozen in terror in the middle of the boat being taken out to the middle of the bay.

Renly gripped the edge of his seat, now unable to flee as the dreaded water surrounded him, the water that had taken his parents from him, eaten them in a single gulp.

“That is what the sea is. You may see nothing to it, you may hate it. But do not let it frighten you when you have never even touched it.” The Stormlands eased his rowing as the clouds above streamed away like veils, the moon and stars came out and turned the water around them to rippling silk strewn with silver dust. And Renly dared to stretch his fingers to the cold water to feel the little waves yield to his touch

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative summary to this was “The Baratheon boys had pretty crappy father figures. Conclusion: Westoros was screwed over because of bad dads.”


End file.
